Snow
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: It's snowing and Elena's ready to have some fun, not only with Stefan, but Damon joins in too. For the first time, Elena sees them actually act like brothers. And - even if only for a few moments - the three of them let go of worries to play in the snow.


**This fanfic was inspired by alexcullen1's fanfic, **_**Snow Days**_**. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

A chill in the room awoke Elena early morning. She snuggled closer to Stefan's worm body, burying her head in his chest and tried to ignore the chill. But it just wouldn't go away. Frustrated, her eyes snapped open and fixed on the window across the room. The anger in Elena' eyes was suddenly replaced with joy as she hopped out of Stefan's bed and raced over to the window. Stefan, awoken by Elena's movement, blearily opened his eyes to find his underwear-clad girlfriend staring outside the window, a look of pure wonder on her face.

"It's snowing," she whispered. She an back over to the bed and hopped onto it, landing on her knees next to Stefan.

"It's snowing!" she said, a bright smile on her face. Stefan smiled at the look on her face, like a two year old in a candy store.

"Thank you for letting me know," he chuckled, "Now get back in bed, you must be freezing."

"Stefan," Elena whined as he trapped her in his arms and she fell into his chest.

"Can we play in the snow?" she asked, "Please?" She made her big brown eyes go even wider and jutted out her bottom lip in a faux pout.

"Aren't we a little old for that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Elena giggled and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"You're never to old for snow," she said, hopping off of him and moving to put on her clothes. Stefan watched her for a moment, amused at her enthusiasm, before getting up to put on his own clothes.

"I'll meet you outside," Elena said, racing out the door, still putting on a boot. Stefan heard a loud _THUD!_ as she hopped out the door.

"I'm okay!" Elena announced. Stefan chuckled and shook his head, pulling a shirt over his head and hunting down a pair of jeans to wear. He could hear Elena's muffled laughter and footsteps outside. He finished getting dressed and went downstairs where he grabbed a coat before going outside. However, when he reached the back of the house, Elena was nowhere in sight.

"Elena?" he called out, straining his ears to hear her. Suddenly, something cold and wet hit the back of his head. Stefan turned around to see Elena hiding behind a bush, armed with another snowball.

"You didn't…" he said, touching the back of his head where her last snowball had hit.

"Yes I did," Elena said firmly, throwing her second snowball. Stefan caught it easily, a mischievous grin on his face.

"Oh now, you've gone and gotten yourself into trouble," Stefan said with a grin, "You should know better than to challenge a vampire Elena." Stefan chased after her and Elena took off. He humored her for a while, running at a normal human speed and letting her hit him with a few snowballs. He threw his own back and soon, they were laughing and running and playing in the snow. Elena threw a snowball at Stefan, who ducked to dodge it.

"Aren't you two a bit old for that-?" said Damon's voice from the doorway until it abruptly stopped. Elena's hands flew to her mouth and Stefan turned around to see what happened. Damon's faced was covered with snow from the snowball Stefan had dodged. Damon stood there for a few seconds and then, even through the snow, Elena and Stefan could see the smirk on his face.

"Now see," Damon said, stepping out onto the snow, "I haven't had a good snowball fight in, oh, a century and a half or so…" Damon picked up a handful of snow and rolled it in his hands, "And I can't let that attack go unpunished Elena. Before Elena could even flinch, Damon was behind her and stuffed his snowball down the back of her coat. Elena let out a shriek and ran around, trying hopelessly to get the snow out of her coat. Damon was doubled over with laughter and Stefan used that to his advantage t stuff his own snowball down the back of Damon's coat.

"Oh sh-!" Damon shouted, jumping up. He turned to Stefan, who had his hands on his knees, laughing hard.

"Well that wasn't very nice little brother," Damon said with a smirk he tackled Stefan into the snow and it soon became a wrestling match of who could stuff how much snow in the other's jacket. Elena – who had finally gotten the snow out of her own jacket – watched them for a while. It was the first time she had actually seen them act like…brothers. Damon currently had Stefan in a headlock and stuffed snow down the front of his coat. Elena whipped out her phone and quickly snapped a picture, giggling to herself.

"You think this is funny?" Stefan asked and Elena put her phone back in her pocket. Elena's eyes widened in surprise. Suddenly, Stefan was out of Damon's grasp and in front of her. HE picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.

"Stefan, let me down!" Elena said, pounding uselessly on his back. She looked up at Damon, who stood a few feet away.

"Help?" she said meekly. Damon shrugged.

"I don't know, I'm finding this pretty amusing," he said, tucking his hands into his jacket pockets. Elena stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well what kind of gentleman would I be to not help a lady?" Damon asked. He picked up a snowball and threw it right at Stefan's head. Stefan put Elena down to throw a snowball at Damon and Elena joined him.

"Hey, no fair!" Damon said, shielding himself with his arms, "It's two against one!"

"Since when do you play fair?" Elena laughed. Damon shrugged.

"True," he said and with vampire speed, pummeled Stefan and Elena with snowballs. Stefan did his best to cover Elena, but Damon was quick.

"Hello, non-vampire!" Elena said. Damon rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he said, slowing down, "It's no fun if you don't fight back anyway." Elena threw the snowball in her hand at his chest and giggled madly.

"Good," she said and soon, all three of them were running around the backyard, throwing snowballs at each other and play wrestling and tacking each other into the snow. After what seemed like hours, the three of them collapsed, exhausted into the snow, Elena laying in the middle with Stefan to her right and Damon on her left.

"I can't believe I just did that," Damon said with a chuckle, "Stefan, when was our last snowball fight."

"I think when we were twelve," Stefan chuckled. Elena shook her head, chuckling. And three of them lay their, staring up at the falling snow.

**So there's **_**Snow**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
